Te amo
by Strange Tsubasa
Summary: (Capítulo único/ One-shot) Es fácil decir "te amo", pero asimilar lo que eso implica no es igual de simple. Entre otras cosas, porque tuve que saber aceptar que no era yo del todo antes de encontrarte. No soy una versión mejorada de mi, no soy otro Syaoran. Solo soy quien debí ser desde el principio. Gracias a ti.


**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Me vino la inspiración y necesitaba escribir algo así, me siento tan identificada con Touya… :3 así que le dedico esta historia corta a mi hermano pequeño que, aunque no vaya a leer esta historia (quizás alguna vez se la enseñe, me lo pensaré) es quien me ha servido de inspiración para escribir. Para mi siempre será mi travieso niño pequeño ^^.**

 **Ah, ah, ¡por cierto! La canción que toca Eriol "Guess how much I love you" es una de las canciones de la banda sonora de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, y por eso es que dice eso de sus almas, jejeje… Os recomiendo escucharla, es *-***

Touya sonrió. Probablemente si alguien lo hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que era un loco acosador con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, pero él había tomado precauciones contra eso. Se había escondido cuidadosamente entre los invitados y había puesto una excusa tan predecible en él que no había tenido que inventarla: "necesito tomar un poco el aire, nada más", cosa que era un poco absurda, puesto que estaban ya al aire libre, pero nadie había dicho nada. Todos habían visto en él las futuras lágrimas que se estaba empeñando en ocultar.

No sabía qué sería ahora de su hermana. Por lo que había podido escuchar de los Li, las tradiciones eran algo inquebrantable, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: dolor. Tendría que verla ser la sombra de alguien más, apagada y frágil, con la cabeza baja. Tal vez por eso odiase tanto al chico en secreto. Esa siempre había sido la mayor de sus pesadillas.

— Nunca creí que derrotaría a Kinomoto Touya tan fácilmente —escuchó una voz tras él, tranquila, y con un tinte de cariño que no había visto venir—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí saboreando la victoria? ¿Hay sitio para mí?

— Déjame en paz, mocoso. No estoy para tus tonterías —gruñó de vuelta, dejando al chico completamente helado—, ¿No te basta con haber ganado? ¿Es que tienes que venir aquí y restregármelo por la cara, aun sabiendo que eso iba a hacerme daño?

— B-b-bueno... Y-yo...

Se había puesto rojo. Cosa que era muy propia de él, y de la chica por la que ahora él estaba llorando como un niño pequeño. Seguramente se llevarían bien y todos sus pensamientos eran solo miedos de hermano mayor. Soltó un gran suspiro y aclaró un poco el camino de surcos que había en su frente y entre sus cejas;

— Quédate —fue lo único que dijo.

No tenía ganas de discutir con él. No era el momento, y, por si fuese poco, era su día especial aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Se había casado fuera de su casa, y no pensaba volver en una buena temporada si con eso conseguía que su pequeña esposa dejase de estar tan nerviosa e incómoda con la situación. Tenía la terrible sensación de tener que olvidarse de su familia y mudarse a una enorme casa china ahora que era Syaoran quien debía cuidar de ella. Aunque bueno, el chico no era de esos, y Touya lo sabía. Después debía volver para bailar con su hermana y hablarle al oído para acabar haciéndola llorar. Él siempre estaría ahí para ella. Aunque dejase de existir incluso. Siempre la cuidaría.

Pero para su sorpresa, el que había empezado a llorar era otro. Syaoran había gemido, sin algún tipo de vergüenza, y unas cuantas lágrimas se habían caído en el dorso de la mano que antes había apoyado sobre la baranda del templo. Estaba temblando.

Touya no había entendido bien ese gesto. Ellos eran otra familia ahora, con otro apellido. Y no recordaba haberle dado la suficiente confianza como para permitirse esa clase de sentimientos en su presencia. Pero el chico lo había visto a él momentos antes, y no lo había juzgado. Así que decidió solo respirar. Seguramente fuese el único momento que iba a tener para desahogarse y soltar todos sus nervios y miedos fuera.

— Los cambios nunca son fáciles —le dijo, completamente serio, y Syaoran sorbió por la nariz—. Incluso si son cambios buenos. Siempre echaremos de menos ser niños y no saber gran cosa de la vida, pero es parte de ella tomar conciencia de lo que somos ahora.

— ¿Adultos? —alzó la vista—, ¿De eso hablas?

— Algunos lo llamaban mayoría de edad —explicó, clavando los codos sobre la madera, y mirando al paisaje que se erguía frente a ellos; Hacía mucho que no hablaba de Kant en alto—. Alguien que fuese capaz de pensar por sí mismo, aunque fuese mucho más cómodo dejarse guiar por alguien más.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa. Es solo que... —lo escuchó suspirar, con fuerza—. Es como si ella tuviese miedo de mí. Como si ahora fuese otra... persona para ella.

— No es para menos, durante generaciones la mujer ha sido un mero objeto reproductor, y nada más. Ella ahora es una Li — Y no te imaginas lo que duele tener que pronunciar eso—, y es contigo con quien debe estar. Es a ti a quien debe servir de la manera en que tú estimes oportuno. Así es como funciona esto.

El chico cerró sus manos en puños, hasta que éstos se pusieron amarillos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A su hermano dando a su hermana como si fuese poco más que una incubadora de carne y hueso. Debería haberse ido de allí, pero sus pies no le habían respondido. Así que solo se secó los restos de sus lágrimas con el interior del brazo derecho y se acercó para mirarlo de frente. Se sentía estúpido por creer que él lo entendería.

— Ella no tiene que servir a nadie. No es ninguna esclava —lo señaló, con rabia, y Touya solo pudo alzar las cejas de puro asombro; lo tenía acorralado contra la barra de madera—. Así era antes, y así va a ser a partir de ahora.

No sabía hacerlo de otra forma. Ella seguiría siendo la misma Sakura de siempre. La torpe, inocente y asustadiza Sakura que había conocido casi por obligación y había querido eliminar hace no mucho tiempo de la rabia que le daba que alguien así pudiera llegar a existir. Y cómo eran las cosas de extrañas, que ahora era él el que había deseado no separarse de ella nunca más, por mucho que se lo exigieran. Su clan debería entender, por las buenas o por las malas, que estando con ella su poder era todavía más fuerte que por sí mismo. Que no había nada más energizante que el amor. Y que ahora que lo había conocido, no iba a dejarlo ir. No parecía tan difícil de entender, ¿no?

— ¿Y si es así, por qué aún no se lo has dicho? —se quejó, y bajó la mirada allí donde los dedos de Syaoran habían agarrado su kimono; lo estaba asfixiando por el esfuerzo—. Si tiene miedo es porque aún no sabe nada de eso, mocoso.

— ¿D-Debería...?

— Oh, ¿en serio se ha casado con alguien como tú? ¡Creí que eras más listo! ¡Que pensabas en todo! —se inclinó hacia atrás, soltando una sonora carcajada. Las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido (o al menos las que tenía por tener que dejarla con él). Ahora solo eran por tener que lidiar con alguien tan ingenuo—. ¡Ella no sobreentiende esa clase de cosas, idiota!

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Tú eres el que salió corriendo para que nadie pudiera verle llorar! —Oh. Golpe bajo—. ¡No soy yo quien debería sentirse un idiota!

— Pues ve, entonces —gruñó —. Eres muy lento.

— Eso haré —acabó soltándolo, sin cuidado alguno. Touya respiró de nuevo un par de veces en absoluto silencio, expectante. Syaoran no se había despeinado ni un solo milímetro —. Gracias —lo escuchó murmurar, muy bajo, y no pudo evitar sonreír; era un buen chico al fin y al cabo—. Crecer rodeado de mujeres hace que te pierdas estas cosas.

***

— ¿Nerviosa?

Sakura se giró, topándose con la figura delgada y consistente de su ahora esposo, y esbozó como pudo una sonrisa. Tomoyo no había dejado de hablar de lo que suponía llegar al final de aquella noche, y aún tenía las mejillas rojas por el bochorno. Él debía sentirse igual, o eso había pensado ella para no temblar de miedo delante de nadie. No se había creído ninguna de las historias que le habían contado sobre la vida de las esposas una vez pasaba el tiempo y caían en la monotonía. Tendría que aprender chino mandarín. Servir el té de rodillas y con la frente siempre baja. Aquello sonaba absurdo. No podía pensar eso de él cuando la miraba de aquella forma. Pero es que eso era lo único de lo que no habían hablado. Y algunas personas cambiaban _tan_ rápido, por cosas _tan_ tontas que...

— Eriol decía que tenía algo para nosotros, te estaba esperando —decidió decir, tragándose todo su nerviosismo y mirando en el fondo de sus ojos; la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó—, ¿Dónde estabas?

— Tu hermano me estaba dando una... charla de hermano mayor —murmuró, incómodo, rizando entre sus dedos el pelo recortado que crecía en su nuca—. Tener seis hermanas está bien, pero supongo que necesitaba de algún modo esa... figura paternal —puso los ojos en blanco. Paternal y Touya parecía casi incompatible dicho en voz alta—. No sé si le caigo un poco mejor ahora, o solo está buscando que me relaje para matarme con calma.

— Bueno... —se limitó a decir, porque ella tampoco estaba segura.

Su hermano pensaba en cosas muy raras a veces.

— ¿Qué era eso que Eriol quería darnos? —quiso cambiar de tema, dejándose arrastrar por ella con el resto de invitados —, ¿Algún regalo de bodas o algo así?

— Qué impaciente —se rió.

Aunque ella también tenía cierta curiosidad. No recordaba de ningún regalo que Eriol les hubiese hecho antes, y no creía que necesitasen nada en especial. Pero al mismo tiempo, el chico tenía la costumbre de darles justo lo que necesitaban en aquel momento, así que no dudaba de su amigo; estaba segura de que sería algo bueno.

Él estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme de secundaria que todos dejaron de usar hace unos años, como su no fuese una ceremonia lo suficientemente formal como para vestir de traje y corbata. Así era Eriol, sencillo y tranquilo, sin darle demasiada importancia a las cosas que para él no la tenían. Había estado acompañado durante toda la noche por Kaho y Tomoyo, aunque esta segunda se hubiese mantenido algo más en la distancia. Siempre era motivo de felicidad para Sakura ver que el amor rodeaba a todos sus seres queridos, Así que cuando llegó frente a ellos inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y les dedicó una suave sonrisa. Ellos se veían realmente como ella había imaginado verse con Syaoran.

— Guess how much I love you —dijo él, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca. Y viendo que Syaoran arrugaba la frente tratando de unir conceptos en su mente, se dispuso a traducirlo rápidamente— Adivina cuánto te amo, es el título de la canción —explicó—. No sé si sea la mejor melodía para vuestro primer baile pero... Es especial para vuestras almas de alguna u otra forma.

— ¿N-nuestras... Almas? —Preguntó Sakura, pestañeando rápidamente— ¿Eso qué significa?

El chico no dijo nada, pero intercambió una mirada con Kaho que a ella le resultó de lo más extraña. Como si ellos supieran algo que a ella se le escapaba: — Qué impaciente —dijo, para sorpresa de la chica—, con lo divertido que es aprender las cosas con el paso del tiempo.

Y después un flamante piano de cola negro apareció en el fondo de la habitación, con unas partituras sobre él. Se ajustó su corbata y caminó con extrema lentitud en dirección contraria a ellos. Ahora todos habían empezado a hacerle sitio a aquella pareja de recién casados. Y Syaoran casi pudo respirar el nerviosismo que flotaba alrededor de ella. Las primeras notas sonaron a inicio de historia de amor, con un poco de miedo y deseo a partes iguales. El protocolo decía que ella debía posar sus manos encima de los hombros del chico y agitarse con el golpeteo de las notas en sus oídos, pero tardó en reaccionar. Sentía que Syaoran no la había tocado igual que siempre. Ahora la sostenía con más delicadeza aún, como si jurar fidelidad eterna la hubiese hecho más frágil a sus ojos. No quería ser tratada a partir de ahora como alguien que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera si él tenía esa reacción por amor. Si no se sentía útil para él iba a hundirse en la desesperación, y esperaba que se diera cuenta pronto, porque no iba a salirle la voz para explicárselo.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? —preguntó inocente él, en su oído. Casi podía distinguir su enorme sonrisa solo por la voz—. ¿Acaso tienes... miedo de mí?

No lo sabía. Nunca había tenido miedo de él. Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca había sentido que era de alguien con tal fuerza. Haberse comprometido la hacía más vulnerable. Ahora ya no podría dejar de ser de alguien aunque quisiera.

Aunque por otro lado, ¿Es que ella querría ser de otra persona, o incluso de ella misma?

No se sentiría lo suficientemente viva como ahora, entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar sobre el parqué. Seguramente le costaría respirar, y el vacío en el fondo de su pecho no la dejaría dormir. No sabía qué le convencía más: si ser la princesa de cristal que todos tenían que cuidar, o un simple recipiente vacío. No eran muy alentadoras ninguna de las dos opciones.

— Nacer otra vez es un regalo, Sakura —susurró el chico, totalmente sereno. No se correspondía en absoluto con las sensaciones que la estaban devorando por dentro, y eso la incomodaba—. La vida es lo más valioso que tenemos, y aquello que jamás podremos recuperar una vez perdida. Por eso nacer de nuevo estando vivos es una de las mejores sensaciones que va a poder experimentar el ser humano a lo largo de su historia (que ya es pequeña de por sí).

— ¿Te refieres a lo que ha dicho Eriol?

— Me refiero a mí —dijo al segundo, agravando un par de tonos su voz—. Es fácil decir "te amo", pero asimilar lo que eso implica no es igual de simple. Entre otras cosas, porque tuve que saber aceptar que no era yo del todo antes de encontrarte. No soy una versión mejorada de mí, no soy otro Syaoran. Solo soy quien debí ser desde el principio. Gracias a ti.

La canción siguió sonando. Ahora se había hecho más lenta, pero Eriol no tenía prisa por acabar. De hecho, y aunque ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta, cuando tocó la última nota, la enlazó rápidamente con la primera para seguir tocando, en bucle, y que ellos no se separaran. Aquel sería el primero de muchos más bailes que debían afrontar así, juntos.

— Y me entristece que dudes de eso. Creí que sentías... lo mismo que yo.

Suspiró, con fuerza, y luego dejó caer su mejilla en el hueco del cuello de su esposa. Claro que lo sentía. Y también un poco estúpida ahora, por haber pensado que Syaoran sería uno de esos desconsiderados que veían a su esposa como una muñeca de porcelana. Y se lo había demostrado tantas veces que no acabaría nunca de contarlas. Ahora ellos crearían una familia por sí mismos, tal vez, pero estaba segura de que no dejarían que eso los alejase de la que ya tenían. Ya no quería preocuparse más por ser o no una Li. Eso solo era una forma de decirle a todos a quien había decidido amar.

Por encima de todo seguiría siendo solo _Sakura_.

— No quiero aprender chino mandarín— Syaoran tembló, y se rió contra su piel. Era consciente de lo infantil que sonaba preocupándose por algo como eso—. Y tampoco quiero vivir lejos de papá. O de Touya. O de Yukito.

— No vamos a irnos a ninguna parte —le aseguró, y se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Había vuelto aquel brillo que tanto adoraba mirar—. No tenemos que decidir toda nuestra vida en un solo baile, ¿o sí?

— Claro que no —sonrió, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquel iris, con aquel color en específico, bajo los focos que adornaban su fiesta. Ahora todo lo que había en el fondo de su pecho era... _paz_ —. Te quiero —le aseguró.


End file.
